Torgon Skane II.
Torgon Skane II. is the son of Torgon, and Aslane Skane making him a member of and the current heir of House Skane. Torgon Skane II. has three siblings in the form of Tohmen, Faye, and Sydra Skane of which Tohmen is squiring with Franklin Brent during the time of Westros but showing ability in the art of eventually being a knight, of which Faye would become extremely influential through her relationship with members of the Shadow Council and has fought at the forefront of the Lucernian conflicts ever since, while Sydra would be married to Vilhem Cleef and has two children with him. Torgon Skane was born the first child of his father Torgon and the first boy thus making him the first in the line of inheritence of House Skane behind his father Torgon Skane I. the current lord of House Skane at the time of his birth. Torgon Skane would grow up within the walls of Nostheim and during his youth he would remain in Skane where he squired under his own father and the two grew very close during this time. Torgon Skane on the urging of his oldest daughter would lead the forces of House Skane in support of William Lovie III. during the events of The Journey, and joined by most members of House Skane he would take part in the major battles of the conflict and stood alongside William Lovie III. when he was crowned the new King of Lucerne. Torgon Skane II. would take part in the tournament of Nortburg where he got to the third round of the jousting and during the third round was knocked from his horse by Robb Starke and following this event he and Robb would become friends as they both laughed together over how much fun they had during the jousting, and following the joust Torgon would travel with Robb Starke east and the two having bonded over a love for hunting would spent months hunting north of Winterfell becoming the best of friends. History Torgon Skane was born the first child of his father Torgon and the first boy thus making him the first in the line of inheritence of House Skane behind his father Torgon Skane I. the current lord of House Skane at the time of his birth. Early History Torgon Skane would grow up within the walls of Nostheim and during his youth he would remain in Skane where he squired under his own father and the two grew very close during this time. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Hunting in Winterfell Robb Starke would take part in the tournament of Nortburg on a dare from his brother Jon Snow and after winning the joust he would become close friends with Torgon Skane II. of whom travelled back with him to Stormwind, and the two would share a love for hunting with the two going on a long hunting trip into the woods north of Winterfell following the jousting. Family Members House Skane.png|Dorance Skane - Grand Father|link=House Skane House Elbertson.jpg|Aslane Skane - Mother|link=House Elbertson Faye Skane Cover - NEW.jpg|Faye Skane - Sister|link=Faye Skane Relationships Category:People of Lucerne Category:People of Nostheim Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:House Skane Category:House Elbertson